<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>昨天我跟我大舅子吵架 by Takiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051443">昨天我跟我大舅子吵架</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri'>Takiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>相声 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>相声系列第三篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Salieri &amp; Francesco Salieri, Maria Anna "Nannerl" Mozart &amp; Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>相声 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>昨天我跟我大舅子吵架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近真的时运不济。</p><p>我跟我姐说：“我最近时运不济。”</p><p>我姐说：“哦。”</p><p>我说：“真的时运不济，特别惨。”</p><p>我姐说：“哦。”</p><p>我说：“哎，诸事不顺，蓝瘦，想哭。”</p><p>我姐说：“那你哭。”</p><p>我就哭了。</p><p>我说：“呜呜呜腰疼。”</p><p>我说：“腿也疼。”</p><p>我说：“膝盖以上都没知觉了呜呜呜呜。”</p><p>我说：“……姐你有没有在听。”</p><p>我姐说：“听着呢听着呢，你继续哭。”</p><p>我觉得我姐根本就没有在听。</p><p>但我真的很想哭，所以我就继续哭了。</p><p>我说：“真的疼呜呜呜呜！”</p><p>我说：“腰都要断了！腿也张不开！疼死我了！”</p><p>我说：“好像被人反复上了一整天！”</p><p>我姐心不在焉地说：“说得好像你被人上过似的。”</p><p>我说：“你怎么知道我没被人上过。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我姐说：“不需要这么多细节谢谢！”</p><p>我说：“嘻嘻嘻。”</p><p>我说：“是你先问的嘛。”</p><p>我姐说：“你是不是又皮痒了。”</p><p>我好无辜！</p><p>我姐说：“你无辜个头啊。你又怎么了？”</p><p>她一问我顿时觉得悲从中来，更委屈了。</p><p> </p><p>我最近真的时运不济。</p><p>前天我跟我男朋友出去约会，我男朋友难得心情特别好，带我去骑乘。</p><p>哦不是，骑马。</p><p>还不如骑乘呢。</p><p>骑乘至少我俩都能享受到，骑马是他享受了，我和马都很受罪。</p><p>说到这里，我姐打断我。</p><p>我姐说：“你是不是又胖了？”</p><p>我姐说：“都叫你少喝酒少熬夜少吃甜食了！”</p><p>是不是我亲姐姐啊！</p><p>我男朋友吃起甜食不要命你怎么不说他！</p><p>我姐说：“我是他姐吗？”</p><p>呜呜呜，弟弟还是别人家的好是吗？</p><p>想哭。</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“你再哭我就挂了。”</p><p>冷酷！无情！</p><p>真是让人不禁想要回到在萨尔茨堡姐弟情深的黄金年代。</p><p>然而找不到时光机，我只好委委屈屈地继续说。</p><p>刚才说到哪里了？</p><p>骑马。</p><p>骑马和骑乘就差一个字，用户体验就差很多个字了。</p><p>我比较想在马背上和我男朋友这样那样，并不想在马背上这样那样。</p><p>然而我男朋友对在马背上这样那样的兴趣比在马背上和我这样那样的兴趣高很多，我只好舍命陪男朋友骑马。</p><p>这样那样之后他骑得爽了，我骑得腰酸腿痛，胸椎以下膝盖以上没有一块肌肉能正常工作，第二天起床宛如瘫痪。</p><p>还不如骑乘。</p><p>我男朋友还用交织着怜悯和恨铁不成钢的眼神看我。</p><p>我在床上滚来滚去，哼哼唧唧，撒娇耍赖。</p><p>我说：“我腰好疼——呜呜呜真的疼，呜呜呜大腿也疼——”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……都叫你多锻炼了。”</p><p>我男朋友恨铁不成钢地把我翻过来，开始给我揉腰。</p><p>揉完腰还要揉大腿，我男朋友的手逐渐往下走。</p><p>我纯真无辜地说：“安东~我臀大肌也疼~”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我男朋友说：“我看你不是臀大肌疼。”</p><p>我说：“你要是想让我疼一下我也不介意的呀~”</p><p>我纯真无辜地看着我男朋友。</p><p>我男朋友看着我。</p><p>我男朋友开始脸红。</p><p>哎他怎么这么可爱。</p><p>当此良机，气氛完美，不急着上班，正好打个晨间炮！</p><p>计划通√</p><p>……然后外面有人开始挠门。</p><p>贝多芬在外面一边挠门一边情真意切地哭：“老师！萨列里老师！我又被房东赶出来了，能收留我几天吗萨列里老师！”</p><p>……</p><p>我看着我男朋友。</p><p>我男朋友看着我。</p><p>我脸都绿了。</p><p>都什么孩子！</p><p> </p><p>最后还是没拦住，让我男朋友把熊孩子放进来了。</p><p>熊孩子先是一个五米助跑滑跪抱住我男朋友大腿，然后看到我，站起来又是一个五米助跑滑跪抱住我大腿。</p><p>熊孩子情真意切地说：“莫扎特大师！能收我为徒吗莫扎特大师！”</p><p>哦。</p><p>不能。</p><p>我们家有我一个就够了，不需要再来第二个分散我男朋友的注意力了。</p><p>要不是看在你是我的粉的份上早就撺掇我男朋友把你逐出师门。</p><p>转头一看我男朋友脸也绿了。</p><p>……不然我还是代表我男朋友把你逐出师门算了。</p><p>我男朋友冷酷地说：“你俩出去自己玩吧。”</p><p>我一个五米助跑滑跪抱住我男朋友大腿。</p><p>我情真意切地说：“萨列里大师~不要啊萨列里大师~你最爱的难道不是我了吗~”</p><p>我男朋友深呼吸。</p><p>我男朋友说：“路德维希要去我们公司实习，今天我休假，你去带他转一下。”</p><p>我说：“……”</p><p>我男朋友说：“怎么了？”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……你不会是打算翘班吧。”</p><p>我男朋友幽幽地说：“你敢翘班给我试试看。”</p><p>笑不出来。</p><p>就只好带着一个大号挂件去上班。</p><p>一路上给贝多芬讲哪家店好吃哪家酒吧好喝哪家夜店有漂亮小姐姐，相谈甚欢。</p><p>本来打算打个卡就跑，结果被约瑟夫抓住。</p><p>约瑟夫虽然音乐水平和音乐欣赏水平都不怎么样，不过只要我赶得上死线就不管我迟到早退爱来不来放飞自我，总体来说还是个挺好的上司。</p><p>就是自从我和我男朋友跟他出柜了之后就有一点癫狂，经常在各个角落突然惊现，眼睛闪亮地注视我和我男朋友，十分可疑。</p><p>真的担心他会哪天给我们包个酒店举行婚礼。</p><p>我刚打完卡约瑟夫就又突然惊现，一把抓住我，说：“莫扎特！”</p><p>贝多芬差点被他吓得窜出去。</p><p>我都习惯了。</p><p>我平静地说：“是的陛下，好的陛下，又怎么了陛下。”</p><p>投桃报李嘛，我偶尔还是会哄一下上司的（但哄上司哪有哄漂亮小姐姐和哄我男朋友来得开心）。</p><p>约瑟夫说：“咱们乐团有个碟今天要录，你去跟着盯一下吧？”</p><p>我不去。</p><p>有这个时间我去吃吃喝喝跳跳舞玩玩骰子不好吗？</p><p>你找我男朋友去。</p><p>约瑟夫说：“录的是他的歌。”</p><p>驴谁。</p><p>录他的歌我男朋友今天肯定带着贝多芬不辞辛苦一大早亲自赶赴现场了好不。</p><p>我说：“连他的歌都录不好那你趁早把这个乐团开了算了。”</p><p>“……”约瑟夫说，“……录的是你的歌。”</p><p>卧槽我怎么不知道？？？？？？</p><p>卧槽你怎么不早说？！？！？！</p><p> </p><p>赶忙拖着大号挂件狂奔到录音室。</p><p>（其实没想带贝多芬的，但是太重了，甩了两下居然甩不掉。可能真的该运动了。）</p><p>一进门就遇到罗森博格。</p><p>……果然时运不济。</p><p>罗森博格用鼻孔看我。</p><p>我用眼白看他。</p><p>每次看到他我都忍不住思考一个深刻的人生哲学问题：</p><p>约瑟夫怎么还没开了他？？？</p><p>不过想到他肯定也在想同一个问题我心情就好了很多。</p><p>反正十个罗森博格加在一起水平也赶不上我，要么能等到他被开，要么能等到他被我气死。</p><p>情绪十分稳定。</p><p>我们在门口对峙了十分钟，罗森博格终于忍不住了。</p><p>罗森博格继续抬着下巴用鼻孔看我：“莫扎特，您来干什么？”</p><p>我来盯录音啊？</p><p>不然呢？</p><p>我男朋友又不在！</p><p>罗森博格用一种非常复杂的眼神看着我。</p><p>罗森博格表情复杂地问：“……谁让您来的？”</p><p>约瑟夫啊？</p><p>不然呢？</p><p>我男朋友又不在！</p><p>我友好地问罗森博格：“您今天是不是吃错药了？”</p><p>罗森博格说：“……”</p><p>意外！他居然没怼我！</p><p>果然是吃错药了！</p><p>罗森博格还破天荒地主动把路让出来了。</p><p>贝多芬悄悄问我：“莫扎特大师？他今天态度为什么这么好？”</p><p>我想了想。</p><p>我说：“可能是终于被我的人格魅力折服了吧。”</p><p>贝多芬不说话。</p><p>十分钟后，贝多芬又说：“莫扎特大师，我还有一个问题。”</p><p>我说：“你问？”</p><p>贝多芬说：“想成为像您这样的大师，必须要学会自恋吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我说：“不用，但如果你继续废话，你会在成为大师之前先被我代替你老师逐出师门。”</p><p>贝多芬立刻不说话了。</p><p>我觉得海顿爸爸说得对，我男朋友挑学生的眼光是挺瞎的。</p><p>哎，人无完人，算了。</p><p>反正他挑男朋友的眼光不瞎。</p><p>继续录歌。</p><p>乐团还是那些人，卡塔琳娜美人儿发挥十分稳定，不愧是我男朋友（唯一一个正常）的学生。</p><p>其他人该瞎的瞎，该聋的聋，该手残的手残，总之该哪儿有毛病还是哪儿有毛病。</p><p>无敌是多么多么的寂寞。</p><p>感伤。</p><p>我感伤到一半，才安静了没多久的贝多芬又开始疯狂戳我。</p><p>我说：“怎么了？”</p><p>贝多芬还是不说话。</p><p>贝多芬给我疯狂比手语。</p><p>……不是，你给我比手语有什么用？</p><p>我又不会心灵感应？？？</p><p>贝多芬继续给我疯狂比划。</p><p>我顺着他比划的方向看过去，发现乐团里来了个新人。</p><p>一个特别……Alpha的新人。</p><p>个子有这么高，胸肌有这么大，肱二头肌有这么粗。</p><p>单手拎起一架竖琴就往台上走。</p><p>……这什么怪力！</p><p>我说：“卧槽，牛逼。”</p><p>我说：“所以呢？你认识？还是你看上人家了？”</p><p>贝多芬用看神奇生物的眼神看我。</p><p>贝多芬说：“莫扎特大师？你不认识他啊？”</p><p>我不认识啊？</p><p>贝多芬用看加大号神奇生物的眼神看我。</p><p>贝多芬说：“莫扎特大师。”</p><p>贝多芬说：“那是老师他哥。”</p><p> </p><p>我姐爆发出一阵幸灾乐祸的大笑。</p><p>我姐说：“哈哈哈哈哈这就见家长了？”</p><p>我姐说：“你动作挺快的呀哈哈哈哈哈就是没有上次快。”</p><p>……好好说话不行吗提什么上次！</p><p>自从上次强吻我男朋友被加斯曼意外撞破，他到现在看我还鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼的，实在担心哪天走在路上就会被他带人套麻袋拖进小巷里一顿暴打。眼下加斯曼的好感度还没刷回来又天降一位力能扛鼎的大舅子，简直天要亡我。</p><p>听完我的忧虑，我姐不仅没有同情，还笑得更大声了。</p><p>我感到很受伤。</p><p>我对我姐毫无手足情谊的态度表示了抗议。</p><p>我姐无视了我的抗议。</p><p>我姐幸灾乐祸地说：“反正你还活着，有什么好担心的。”</p><p>我活着就够了吗？！</p><p>我姐说：“也是。好人不长命祸害遗千年，看你面相就知道你还得折磨我很多年。”</p><p>我要闹了！</p><p>我姐忽然停下了。</p><p>我姐说：“不对，等等。”</p><p>什么？我姐终于回忆起我们在萨尔茨堡手足情深的黄金年代了吗？</p><p>我姐说：“没说你，你男朋友他哥，不是那个谁吗？弗朗切斯科萨列里？”</p><p>我姐说：“他好好的跳槽到你们公司来干什么？没听说他跳槽了啊？”</p><p>等一下？？？</p><p>为什么我姐对他这么熟悉？？？</p><p>就算是我大舅子也不能随便叼走我姐！！！</p><p>我姐翻了个巨大的白眼。</p><p>我姐说：“你瞎炸什么毛呢，你一个搞音乐的不认识萨列里，丢不丢人。”</p><p>什么话！</p><p>搞音乐的不认识我沃尔夫冈莫扎特才丢人好不好！</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“懒得理你。”</p><p>我姐问：“所以呢？他怎么突然跳槽你们公司了？为了套你麻袋吗？”</p><p>……她不问还好，一问我就更想哭了。</p><p> </p><p>故事是这样的。</p><p>我瑟瑟发抖地看着我大舅子（的肱二头肌）。</p><p>我大舅子没看我。</p><p>我大舅子单手拎着一架竖琴，其徐如林不动如山，跟卡塔琳娜聊天。</p><p>卡塔琳娜美人儿巧笑倩兮美目盼兮，除了对我和我男朋友就连对约瑟夫我都没见她笑成这样过。</p><p>……是不是我男朋友的所有学生都认识他哥只有我不认识？</p><p>贝多芬说：“……老师都是您男朋友了您还不认识他哥才比较奇怪吧。”</p><p>现、现在不是说这个的时候了！</p><p>当务之急是赶紧把大舅子的印象分刷高一点这样结婚的时候就算加斯曼想套我麻袋也有大舅子可以领我男朋友上圣坛！</p><p>而且也不会被大舅子拎起竖琴这就原地锤成小饼饼！</p><p>我赶紧把贝多芬拽到我前面。</p><p>贝多芬娇羞地说：“莫扎特大师虽然我是您的粉但我不是骨肉皮，光天化日的不太好吧。”</p><p>小朋友年纪轻轻的怕不是石乐志，你连性别都不符合我的审美我就算要吃窝边草看上卡塔琳娜也看不上你啊！</p><p>贝多芬说：“可是老师的性别也不符合你的审美啊……”</p><p>可是你老师符合我的审美啊！别废话了快帮我挡一下，趁我大舅子还没有注意到我，给我争取点时间思考怎么面对他！</p><p>正当此关键时刻，罗森博格，又是万恶的罗森博格，带着他那个永恒不变的十八世纪法国宫廷妆，踩着小高跟（他居然还穿小高跟！我都没穿高跟！要点儿脸！）走过来，一手叉腰，大声说：“莫·扎·特·大·师！您在这里呀！您终于来了！”</p><p>我，躲在贝多芬背后，沐浴在在场所有人的目光里，天崩地裂，万籁俱寂。</p><p>我大舅子天也不聊了，继续单手拎着那架竖琴走到台边上，停下来，把竖琴往台上一放。</p><p>我的五脏六腑和舞台一起共鸣着震了一震。</p><p>我大舅子皮笑肉不笑地说：“原来您就是莫·扎·特·大·师。真是闻名不如见面啊。”</p><p>我说：“哥哥好！”</p><p>……</p><p>现场我就不描述了，总之当即就安静到了一种我以为自己已经聋了的程度。</p><p>我大舅子不愧是我男朋友他哥，在这片诡异的寂静中面不改色，继续皮笑肉不笑地说：“我弟弟今天不在。您叫我萨列里就好。”</p><p>我大舅子礼貌而不失嫌弃地把我从头打量到脚，说：“约瑟夫阁下委托我查看您新专辑的录制情况。您来得比正常上班时间……晚很多。”</p><p>……约瑟夫也没跟我说今天录我的歌啊！</p><p>他也没跟我说我大舅子在现场啊！</p><p>他要早跟我说我就……</p><p>我就……</p><p>我就不来了……</p><p> </p><p>我姐嫌弃地说：“瞧你这点儿出息。”</p><p>我姐嫌弃地说：“丑媳妇早晚得见公婆，躲得过初一躲得过十五吗你。”</p><p>谁丑了！</p><p>亲姐弟这么说话一样告你诽谤，请问搞音乐的有哪个长得比我好看，长得比我好看的哪个写歌有我好听？？？</p><p>再说我也不是我男朋友他媳妇儿好吗？？？</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“我对你俩的性生活细节毫不关心。”</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“我就想知道你跟我这儿作天作地的勇气怎么不敢在面对你大舅子的时候用。”</p><p>……不是，问题是这样的，就算是我长得这么好看，有时候也比较经不住生活的摧残折磨。设身处地想象一下，换成你你愿意在前一天刚舍命陪你男朋友骑完马，一大早还没有来得及这样那样又被迫拖着半残的身体带熊孩子来公司实习，脸没洗头发没梳被突然惊现的上司吓得狂奔进录音室，还当面撞上大舅子吗？</p><p>起码给我一天恢复时间让我走起路来不那么像螃蟹吧！</p><p>我姐又爆发出一阵幸灾乐祸的大笑。</p><p>我姐幸灾乐祸地说：“哈哈哈哈哈哈早跟你说过你该多锻炼了。”</p><p>我姐兴致勃勃地问：“然后呢？”</p><p>我说：“……你是不是在吃爆米花？”</p><p>我姐说：“瞎说什么呢，多正经的事啊我怎么有心思吃爆米花。”</p><p>我说：“……你驴谁！我都听到了！咔吱咔吱的跟贝多芬似的！大半夜的你也不怕发胖！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我姐幽幽地说：“你说不说。”</p><p> </p><p>我也不是怂，姐弟俩的事怎么能叫怂呢是吧。</p><p>然后其实也没有很多然后，然后我们就继续录歌了。</p><p>乐团的这些人继续该瞎的瞎，该聋的聋，该手残的手残，该哪儿有毛病还是哪儿有毛病。</p><p>但我的音乐是完美无缺的！</p><p>我充满自信！</p><p>我大舅子就算看不上我的人也肯定会看上我的音乐！</p><p>……这话怎么这么奇怪。</p><p>总之我大舅子坐在场边，我站在指挥台上，贝多芬精神抖擞地挂在场边栏杆上，录歌。</p><p>录了一分钟我就后悔了。</p><p>乐团的这些人都是怎么回事？弹的都是什么玩意儿？？这是我写的曲子吗？？？</p><p>怕不是拿到了假乐谱。</p><p>卡塔琳娜美人儿翻了个巨大的白眼。</p><p>卡塔琳娜说：“您讲讲道理，我们什么时候拿到的谱子，现在能弹成这样，很不错了好不好。”</p><p>我大舅子问：“什么时候拿到的谱子？”</p><p>我赶紧冲卡塔琳娜美人儿疯狂比划。</p><p>卡塔琳娜美人儿用‘干什么我又不会心灵感应’的眼神看我。</p><p>卡塔琳娜说：“今天早上啊。”</p><p>我大舅子扭头注视我。</p><p>……怎、怎么了！昨天我跟我男朋友出去骑乘、哦不是，骑马了啊！</p><p>今天早上就能交稿很不错了好不好！</p><p>再说曲子又不难，一早上了怎么还弹成这样！</p><p>贝多芬挂在栏杆上说：“您到底对我们正常人类有什么误解……”</p><p>我大舅子深深地叹了口气，一副想把在场人类统统团吧团吧塞进文件粉碎机的表情。</p><p>我大舅子充满忍耐地说：“请继续。”</p><p>很想介绍我大舅子跟我前上司认识一下，但想想还是算了。</p><p>其他音乐家又做错了什么呢。</p><p>总之就又继续录歌。</p><p>这次乐团发挥正常了很多，怀疑是被我大舅子吓的，不知道以后再录歌请他过来镇场还能不能起效。</p><p>前奏顺利过去了，卡塔琳娜美人儿开始进人声，不愧是我男朋友的学生，发挥毫无失误，非常完美。</p><p>我跟贝多芬说：“看看你们师姐。”</p><p>贝多芬说：“……看看您大舅子。”</p><p>我大舅子又怎么了？</p><p>我大舅子盯着卡塔琳娜美人儿，表情十分复杂，一言难尽。</p><p>……他不会是对卡塔琳娜一见、哦不，不知道多少见钟情了吧？</p><p>感觉不是很好，可能会被我男朋友打死。</p><p>毕竟他既不能打他哥又不舍得打他学生，可不就只能迁怒我。</p><p>我赶快蹿出去打断。</p><p>我甜甜地说：“哥，你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>我大舅子一哆嗦。</p><p>我大舅子说：“……您叫我萨列里就好。”</p><p>罗森博格不知道又从哪里带着他的十八世纪宫廷妆窜出来，刷一下挡在我大舅子面前，说：“就是！您自重一下！怎么老这么自来熟！”</p><p>……就很令人不解，我真实怀疑他其实是暗恋我男朋友才故意找我茬。</p><p>要么就是暗恋我男朋友他哥。</p><p>我对我男朋友的审美还是有信心的，但是跟我大舅子不太熟，不由得想象了一下管罗森博格叫嫂子的场景。</p><p>……一阵恶寒。</p><p>还是算了。</p><p>但罗森博格并不想算了。</p><p>罗森博格说：“萨列里大师！您看看这曲子！花哨！浮躁！哗众取宠！难登大雅之堂！”</p><p>我开始挖耳朵。</p><p>罗森博格说：“你什么意思！！！”</p><p>我说：“听烦了，我都跟我男朋友成了这么久了，你连词都没换过一句。”</p><p>我大舅子唰地一下转头注视我。</p><p>我大舅子一字一顿地说：“罗森博格，请您继续说。”</p><p>罗森博格说：“萨列里大师！还是您有艺术品位！您看看这写的都是些什么东西！炫技！滥用技巧！媚俗！……太多音符！”</p><p>？？？？？？？</p><p>我看你是想找吵架。</p><p>再说一遍，我的作品完美无缺，无可挑剔，谢谢。</p><p>到底是有多聋才能忽视我完美的音乐？？？</p><p>（贝多芬：“阿嚏！”）</p><p>我说：“偏见！”</p><p>罗森博格说：“呸！”</p><p>我说：“略略略！”</p><p>罗森博格说：“……萨列里大师！您看看他！”</p><p>你是吵不过就告老师的小学生吗？？？</p><p>能不能成熟一点。</p><p>想也知道我男朋友不会站在你那一边的好吗。</p><p>……等等，今天是我大舅子不是我男朋友。</p><p>……但是我大舅子肯定是站在我男朋友那边的啊！</p><p>我充满信心！</p><p>我大舅子说：“莫扎特大师，请您冷静一点。”</p><p>……？？？？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>我说：“你说他这人怎么这样！”</p><p>我姐说：“哦。”</p><p>我姐冷酷地说：“人家不就是嫌弃你吗，怎么了？”</p><p>我姐冷酷无情地说：“别说你男朋友他哥，有时候我都好嫌弃你。”</p><p>我姐说：“朋友，你是不是傻，你第一次见家长就当着他面跟他朋友吵架？你是不是还想上天？”</p><p>……可是明明就是罗森博格聋！</p><p>你摸着音乐家的良心说，我的曲子是不是完美无缺无可挑剔宛若天成，是不是是不是是不是？？？</p><p>我姐叹了口气。</p><p>我姐说：“……音符多不多我不知道，你真的好吵啊……”</p><p>什么话！</p><p>再说了，我说得难道不对吗？</p><p>但凡有点基本的音乐素养就不可能站在罗森博格那边吧！</p><p>我姐说：“对。”</p><p>我姐又说：“但两相比较，怎么看都是揍你比较重要。”</p><p>我又怎么了！</p><p>我姐想也不想地说：“拖稿。”</p><p>……我哪里拖稿了？死线战士的事能叫拖稿吗？？？</p><p>隔着电话我都听到了我姐翻白眼的声音。</p><p>我姐没好气地说：“哦。”</p><p>我姐问：“然后呢？你不会当众跟你大舅子吵起来了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>这倒是没有。</p><p>这种基础常识我还是有的，不知道我姐到底对我有什么误解。</p><p>我看在我大舅子的面子上没说话了。</p><p>……但是罗森博格，没完没了，得寸进尺，蹬鼻子上脸。</p><p>罗森博格说：“萨列里大师，您看看他，莽撞粗俗不知进退，真不知道约瑟夫阁下为什么要雇用他！”</p><p>罗森博格又说：“今天要录的歌今天早上才交谱子，连排练的时间都没有，一点不懂什么叫敬业！”</p><p>我还在这儿呢！</p><p>说我坏话敢在我背后说吗！</p><p>我大声说：“是啊我也不知道约瑟夫在想什么，大家都是搞音乐的为什么非要雇个聋的呢！”</p><p>罗森博格说：“你说谁！”</p><p>我说：“谁答应说谁，略略略。”</p><p>罗森博格气得半死。</p><p>罗森博格说：“……就该建议约瑟夫阁下开除你，写的曲子都是些什么，乐团都弹不出来！”</p><p>……你看是他先人身攻击！不能怪我！</p><p>我说：“怎么弹不出来了，要不要我给你现场弹，还可以加变奏加和弦加到你听力报废！”</p><p>罗森博格说：“你会弹有什么用，乐团不会！”</p><p>我说：“那是乐团不行！不信你问路德维希他能不能弹！”</p><p>我转头去找贝多芬。</p><p>……贝多芬不见了。</p><p>……我（男朋友的）学生呢？刚刚还在的？这么大一个学生呢？</p><p>罗森博格说：“而且女高音都唱不上去！”</p><p>我说：“哪里唱不上去了！刚刚卡塔琳娜不是唱得挺好的吗！”</p><p>罗森博格说：“就是唱不上去！不信你问卡瓦列里女士她能不能唱！”</p><p>罗森博格转头去找卡塔琳娜美人儿。</p><p>……卡塔琳娜也不见了。</p><p>……我女高音呢？刚刚还在的？？我这么大一个女高音呢？？？</p><p>我大舅子冷眼旁观到这会，终于慢腾腾地说：“好了，两位，都冷静一下……莫扎特大师，也许您的创作从艺术水准上来讲的确是优秀的，但您也需要考虑到受众的欣赏口味……我同意罗森博格的意见，您的作品的确需要修改。事实上，需要相当多的修改。”</p><p>这我就不能忍了。</p><p>我男朋友都没有这么说过我的曲子！</p><p>（其实他说过。但他是我男朋友。我大舅子又不是我男朋友。）</p><p>我刚开始读条准备喷人，约瑟夫在门口突然惊现，笑眯眯冲我招手：“莫扎特，您来一下呀~”</p><p>……还是得给上司点面子。</p><p>我过去了，刚出门口就看到俩人：一个是约瑟夫，一个是卡塔琳娜美人儿。</p><p>约瑟夫问：“赶上了没啊？”</p><p>卡塔琳娜看看我又探头进去看看，如释重负：“赶上了赶上了。”</p><p>……？？？</p><p>卡塔琳娜双手叉腰：“还好赶上了！莫扎特大师！您跟老师他哥吵什么架啊！幸好我及时把约瑟夫阁下叫来了！不然看您怎么收场！”</p><p>我超委屈！</p><p>卡塔琳娜说：“您委屈什么，您到时候把老师他哥惹火了，一刀一个小朋友，医药费都还得老师掏。”</p><p>卡塔琳娜说：“我先进去了，您二位赶紧想想这事怎么圆过去吧。”</p><p>卡塔琳娜娉娉婷婷地走了，我和约瑟夫面面相觑。</p><p>我说：“……怎么回事？”</p><p>约瑟夫说：“……其实弗朗切斯科是我叫过来的，你的歌也是我让他们提前到今天录的……我不是想帮你给弗朗切斯科留下一个比较好的第一印象吗！”</p><p>……真是谢谢您啊！现在还没打起来已经很不错了！</p><p>我瞪着约瑟夫。</p><p>约瑟夫不看我。</p><p>约瑟夫说：“……啊，萨列里大师！您怎么来了？”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……弗朗切斯科？”</p><p> </p><p>我男朋友看看我，看看贝多芬，又看看约瑟夫，迅速锁定了罪魁祸首。</p><p>我男朋友说：“陛下。”</p><p>约瑟夫快乐地说：“哎呀，萨列里大师！您来得正是时候，莫扎特大师在这里您哥哥在里面，那我就先走啦你们慢慢交流，要和平相处哦，祝你们幸福！”</p><p>……然后他就走了。</p><p>就走了。</p><p>走了。</p><p>了。</p><p>……什么人啊！！！</p><p>我男朋友说：“你回来……沃尔夫冈我说你呢，你往哪跑？”</p><p>我男朋友揪着我后领把我往回拽，语重心长：“你怎么回事，约瑟夫脑子抽一下也就抽一下了，你在想什么还跟我哥吵架？婚是不是不要结了？？要不是路德维希叫我过来你还要干嘛，跟我哥单挑吗？？？”</p><p>我说我那么大一个学生怎么突然不见了！</p><p>可以，小朋友很有眼色，我同意你继续在我男朋友门下求学了。</p><p>……等等这好像不是重点。</p><p>我大声为自己辩解：“我没有啊！！！”</p><p>我是有基本常识的好不好！</p><p>明明是罗森博格先动手的！</p><p>再说了，就是不考虑‘把大舅子惹毛了结婚的时候谁领我男朋友走红毯’这种严肃问题，看着大舅子单手拎竖琴的肱二头肌我也不会去跟他单挑啊！</p><p>我估计还没那架竖琴一半重！</p><p>我男朋友绝望地看了我一眼。</p><p>我忽然意识到一个更重要的问题。</p><p>我说：“等一下！安东！你刚刚说什么！”</p><p>我说：“你终于同意和我结婚了吗！！！”</p><p>我开心，快乐，恨不得原地跳起扑进我男朋友怀里把他亲到晕头转向然后班也不要上了这就出门买戒指。</p><p>……要不是顾虑到我大舅子此刻就在我背后的房间里随时有可能出来现场撞破重演加斯曼事故我就这么干了。</p><p>贝多芬说：“咳。”</p><p>我男朋友无助地说：“……不是，我没有……我不是这个意思……”</p><p>你看他这个人是不是特别口是心非！</p><p>我说：“可你刚刚明明就不是这么说的嘛~”</p><p>贝多芬说：“咳咳。”</p><p>我步步紧逼。</p><p>我男朋友步步后退。</p><p>贝多芬说：“咳咳咳。”</p><p>我男朋友只好在被我求婚的百忙之中分出一点精力来关心学生：“路德维希？你怎么了？”</p><p>我说：“可能嗓子不舒服吧多喝热水就好了，哎呀他不重要啦安东你还没有回答我！”</p><p>贝多芬说：“咳咳咳咳！”</p><p>贝多芬冲我疯狂挤眉弄眼。</p><p>……不是，我真的不会心灵感应？？？</p><p>你现在找个琴弹一段我听懂的可能性还大一点？？？</p><p>贝多芬继续冲我疯狂使眼色。</p><p>我的内心忽然警铃大作。</p><p>我顺着贝多芬视线的方向看过去。</p><p>我大舅子，双手抱胸，皮笑肉不笑，靠在房间门口，看着我们。</p><p>我大舅子说：“怎么了？不用在意我。你们继续说啊？”</p><p> </p><p>我姐说：“……”</p><p>我说：“对吧……”</p><p>我姐同情地说：“你是真的时运不济。”</p><p>我说：“我知道啊……”</p><p>要不干嘛要树洞，有这个时间我和我男朋友这样那样一下不好吗，解压又愉快。</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“哦。”</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“往好里想，四舍五入你男朋友不是都答应你的求婚了吗。”</p><p>我说：“四舍五入我男朋友都向我求婚了呢。”</p><p>我姐说：“不要随便四舍五入啊！”</p><p>我没有随便四舍五入啊？</p><p>难道不是我男朋友先开口的吗？</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“我要是他哥，我绝对不承认。”</p><p>我姐冷漠地说：“而且还要先揍你。”</p><p>我姐想了想，说：“主要是想揍你。我觉得他想揍你也挺久了，好不容易有机会肯定要揍你的。”</p><p>……就很伤心。</p><p>感觉我大舅子想不想揍我还可以另说，我姐是真的很想揍我。</p><p>我姐说：“也没有。”</p><p>我姐说：“我现在情绪还是比较稳定的，并不想揍你。”</p><p>意思是别的时候想揍我是吗？</p><p>我姐说：“你怎么好意思问？？？”</p><p>我姐说：“树洞就算了，你要是敢告诉我你又折腾出了什么幺蛾子要我收拾……”</p><p>我赶紧说：“没有没有。”</p><p>……然后忍不住又问：“如果有的话……？”</p><p>我姐冷笑一声。</p><p>我姐温柔地说：“如果有的话，我就把聊天记录合并转发给爸爸。”</p><p>我赶紧说：“没有没有，撤回了撤回了。”</p><p>在作死的边缘反复试探.jpg</p><p>我姐深深地叹了口气。</p><p>我姐小声说：“……上辈子杀人这辈子养你。”</p><p>我姐自暴自弃地问：“然后呢？”</p><p> </p><p>然后……</p><p>然后现场就很沉默。</p><p>我大舅子看看我，看看贝多芬，看看我男朋友，又看看我。</p><p>我大舅子皮笑肉不笑地问：“怎么不说话了？我打扰你们了？”</p><p>……其实很想说是。</p><p>但是就算是我也没有作死到那个地步。</p><p>我说：“……没有没有。”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……没有，哥你怎么来了，过来交流工作吗？”</p><p>我大舅子瞬间脸都黑了。</p><p>我大舅子没好气地说：“我不过来能行吗！要不是约瑟夫叫我过来我还不知道！你这干的都是什么事！”</p><p>很想解释一下我不是事，是人。</p><p>……还是算了。</p><p>我男朋友说：“哥……”</p><p>我大舅子说：“你先别说话。”</p><p>我大舅子皮笑肉不笑地对我说：“我和舍弟失陪一下。”</p><p>我根本没来得及阻止，眼睁睁地看着我大舅子一伸手，跟拎猫一样抓着我男朋友后领，就走了。</p><p>就走了。</p><p>走了。</p><p>了。</p><p>……都什么事啊！</p><p>贝多芬看看我男朋友和我大舅子远去的背影，又看看我，说：“……莫扎特大师？歌还录不录了？”</p><p>眼下是关心录不录歌的时候吗！</p><p>我说：“路德维希。”</p><p>贝多芬说：“啊？”</p><p>我说：“我有一个光荣的使命要交给你。”</p><p>贝多芬警惕地看着我。</p><p>我说：“去录音室帮我看着他们录歌，我要去救我男朋友。”</p><p>我说：“实习完了我给你写推荐信！”</p><p>贝多芬说：“……倒不是推荐信的问题，大师您……您别帮倒忙啊……”</p><p>熊孩子说的什么话，我沃尔夫冈莫扎特能帮得了倒忙吗？</p><p>贝多芬说：“这个吧………………”</p><p>……就很气。</p><p>算了，回头再教育小朋友。</p><p>我赶紧往我男朋友他们远去的方向跑。</p><p>贝多芬在我背后喊：“莫扎特大师！您多听少说啊——啊——啊——”</p><p>还带回音。</p><p>音乐公司也没必要修得连走廊都带音效吧。</p><p>但是溜到我男朋友他们附近的时候又觉得带音效也挺好的，不用冒着潜行失败的风险也可以窃听成功了。</p><p>我还没走到附近就听到我大舅子斩钉截铁：“不行！”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……为什么？”</p><p>我大舅子斩钉截铁地说：“没有为什么！不行就是不行！哥哥不同意！”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……”</p><p>我大舅子说：“你有哪里想不开？啊？日子怎么过不下去了要这么突然神来一笔？想不开为什么不直接跟我说？我可以就地跟你谈一下人生。”</p><p>我男朋友赶紧说：“不用了不用了。”</p><p>我大舅子冷笑一声：“怕了啊？你还知道怕啊？”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……您也没必要说这种反派台词吧……”</p><p>我大舅子怒道：“我不说这种反派台词能行吗！再不管你你还要作什么死！是不是还要答应他求婚？？？啊？？？都是那个莫扎特把你带坏了！”</p><p>……关我什么事？答应我求婚就是带坏他了吗？</p><p>那我应该早点带坏他。</p><p>我大舅子说：“你什么都不用说了，反正我不同意这门婚事！安东尼奥你别逼我把你抓回家关禁闭！”</p><p>我男朋友没出声。</p><p>我大舅子更生气了。</p><p>我大舅子说：“你还摇头，你摇什么头？！不想回家关禁闭也行，分手，必须分手！”</p><p>我男朋友还是没出声。</p><p>我大舅子也没出声。</p><p>空气一时很凝固。</p><p>我想了下要不要出去打断，觉得还是不要比较好。</p><p>我也是有正常人类基本常识的，这时候不需要我再去激化他们家庭矛盾了。</p><p>（我姐说：“对，你的存在就已经很激化人家家庭矛盾了。”）</p><p>空气又凝固了一会。</p><p>我男朋友说：“……对不起。”</p><p>我大舅子没出声。</p><p>我男朋友说：“……对不起，哥哥，我不同意。我不会分手的。”</p><p>我大舅子还是没出声。</p><p>我男朋友也没出声。</p><p>空气继续凝固。</p><p>……听起来好像我在骗字数但其实没有，现场就是这样沉默而凝固，气压仿佛在胸口摞了十架钢琴一般令人无法呼吸。</p><p>我顶着十架钢琴提心吊胆地等待，预备我大舅子万一打算使用物理手段说服就窜出去拉着我男朋友掉头就跑。</p><p>我大舅子终于问：“……为什么？”</p><p>我男朋友问：“……什么为什么？”</p><p>我大舅子恼火地问：“为什么不肯分手！还能有什么为什么！”</p><p>我大舅子没好气地说：“那个莫扎特哪里好了？啊？你倒是说说看？”</p><p>我大舅子说：“花哨！莽撞！无礼！聒噪！曲风媚俗！还拖稿！一个有职业素养的合格音乐家怎么能拖稿！”</p><p>我男朋友小声说：“……也没有拖稿吧，只是交得晚了一点，死线之前还是交了。”</p><p>我大舅子冷森森地说：“我是怎么教你的？”</p><p>我男朋友不说话了。</p><p>我大舅子余怒未消：“你出柜也就算了，找什么男朋友不好，为什么要找他？音乐家圈子里什么妖魔鬼怪找不到你非要找那个莫扎特？”</p><p>我男朋友冷静地说：“找谁？我不跟学生上床。”</p><p>我大舅子发出了被噎住的声音。</p><p>我男朋友冷静地说：“亨德尔辈分太高，格鲁克和海顿我们就不提了，肖邦在纠结他跟他女朋友和我学生的大三角，柴可夫斯基现在还没有理清楚自己蜘蛛网般的感情关系，舒曼钢管直，勃拉姆斯还在坚持不懈地撬舒曼女朋友，瓦格纳被金主包养好一阵子了，门德尔松最近失踪挺久，估计在看骨科。”*</p><p>我大舅子一时间都无法决定劝我男朋友先跟谁绝交。*</p><p>我大舅子说：“……瓦格纳那是正常的赞助人关系，你别说得那么下流。”</p><p>我男朋友说：“哦。”</p><p>我男朋友冷静地问：“您觉得哪个比较好。”</p><p>我大舅子沉默了。</p><p>我大舅子勉强说：“……你又不是纯弯，找个姑娘也行啊！卡瓦列里哪里不好？”</p><p>我男朋友冷静地重复：“我不跟学生上床。”</p><p>我大舅子说：“……行，就算你认准了非要睡莫扎特，非得是这个莫扎特吗？他姐不行吗？温柔美貌单纯善良金发碧眼才华横溢最重要的是她是个正常人啊！”</p><p>（我姐说：“……又关我什么事，为什么要带我出场。”）</p><p>我男朋友说：“……”</p><p>我大舅子估计自己也觉得自己这个方案挺离谱的，沉默了一会才说：“你就真看上他了？就那么个熊孩子到底哪里好？就因为他作曲好听？作曲好听的又不止他一个！”</p><p>我男朋友说：“所以你也承认他作曲好听了。”</p><p>我大舅子说：“……”</p><p>我大舅子恼羞成怒地说：“你别转移话题！”</p><p>我男朋友无辜地说：“我没有转移话题。难道我们音乐家择偶标准第一条不就该是作曲好听吗？”</p><p>我真的把我男朋友带坏了。</p><p>……我干得漂亮！</p><p>我大舅子说：“……那也不能因为他作曲好听就跟他上床吧！不然你不是早就该把你学生都睡过一遍！”</p><p>我男朋友发出了嫌弃的声音，不知道是不是脑补了一下他收的那三个熊孩子。</p><p>我男朋友想了想。</p><p>我男朋友说：“其实……我也不知道他到底哪里好。我所有学生加起来都没他一半熊。还拖稿。还特别吵。轻浮花哨脑子里只有下三路，浓妆卸不干净蹭得枕套上到处都是，最近还胖了。”</p><p>我男朋友说：“我也知道没有什么注定的真爱或者独一无二的灵魂伴侣。世界上有七十亿人，不知道有多少人满足我的择偶标准，如果遇到就能擦出恋爱的火花。”</p><p>我男朋友说：“……但是只有这一个沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。这世上只有这一个沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。我只遇到了这一个沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。此时此地，没有别人，只有他在这里；独一无二，无法替代。我怎么能不去爱他？”</p><p>我男朋友说：“哪怕他从今天开始不再作曲，一辈子再也不接触一个音符，我也仍然爱他。我为他是谁而爱他。只要我还活在这世上一天，我就会尽我所能，倾我所有地去爱他，对此我供认不讳。我保有的一切都是为了去爱他——就好像上帝给予我这一切，就是为了等到他出现，而后经由我的手全部付予他。”</p><p>我大舅子说：“……你以后也许会后悔的。”</p><p>我男朋友认真地想了想。</p><p>我男朋友说：“有可能。但就算会后悔，难道这一刻我能不去爱他吗？”</p><p>我男朋友说：“以后的事情以后再说。人固有一死，且顾眼下。”</p><p>我大舅子说：“……他真的把你带坏了。”</p><p>我男朋友也不说话。</p><p>我大舅子也不说话。</p><p>沉默了好一阵，我大舅子说：“安东，你要不还是再去……”</p><p>我男朋友说：“不用了。”</p><p>我大舅子说：“不是。我是说你要不还是再去看看眼睛。”</p><p>我男朋友想了想。（他居然还想了想！）</p><p>我男朋友说：“……算了，治得了病治不了命。”</p><p>我大舅子说：“……也是。”</p><p>我男朋友说：“行了，你也别躲了。”</p><p>……？？？</p><p>我男朋友说：“沃尔夫冈。说你呢。别躲了。”</p><p>我从角落里磨磨蹭蹭地蹭出去。</p><p>我问：“……您怎么知道我在这？”</p><p>我男朋友很不优雅地翻了个白眼。</p><p>我男朋友说：“我还不知道你吗？你能闲得下来不作死吗？”</p><p>我男朋友牵着我的手，把我带到我大舅子面前。</p><p>我男朋友说：“正式介绍一下。哥，这是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，我男朋友。沃尔夫冈，这是弗朗切斯科·萨列里，我哥哥。”</p><p>我小心翼翼地和大舅子握了握手。</p><p>很担心大舅子会借机报复我，幸好没有。</p><p>我大舅子看看我，又看看我男朋友，又看看我。</p><p>我大舅子没好气地说：“你男朋友？还是你未婚夫？”</p><p>我男朋友看了看我，又看了看我大舅子，思考了几秒。</p><p>我男朋友平静地说：“您没有反对意见的话，就是未婚夫吧。”</p><p> </p><p>我姐说：“……”</p><p>？？？</p><p>这不是好事吗？？？</p><p>你这时候不该恭喜我为我开心给我一千个隔空抱抱吗？？？</p><p>无语是怎样？？？</p><p>我姐说：“……怎么说呢，我的确挺想恭喜你为你开心给你一千个隔空抱抱，可我怎么这么同情你男朋友。”</p><p>我姐说：“我怎么听怎么觉得你男朋友是前有狼后有虎，被你和他哥两面夹攻逼着答应的，现在后悔也晚了就只好破罐子破摔……”</p><p>什么叫破罐子破摔！</p><p>我男朋友哪里破罐子了！</p><p>我姐说：“你反驳的是这个吗！”</p><p>有什么不对吗？</p><p>反正我求婚成功了，剩下的都是细节。</p><p>“……”</p><p>我姐说：“我是不知道你大舅子什么性格，反正交换一下，如果是你男朋友这么向你求婚，我一定抄起钢琴把他原地砸死。”</p><p>我姐总结：“你大舅子也是个好人。”</p><p>可能因为我大舅子也是个萨列里吧。</p><p>我姐说：“……还挺有道理的怎么回事。”</p><p>我姐问：“所以呢？除了让我恭喜你为你开心给你一千个隔空抱抱之外你还有什么诉求？”</p><p>我说：“事情是这样的。”</p><p>我说：“自从我上次跟爸爸吵完架之后他就不肯接我电话了。”</p><p>我说：“所以全世界最好最美丽最善良最温柔的好姐姐南奈尔，你能不能……”</p><p>我姐冷酷无情地说：“不能，不行，不可以，无论你说什么我都拒绝。”</p><p>……怎么这样！</p><p>我姐冷酷无情地说：“就是这样，没门，我不听，什么事我都不答应。”</p><p>我说：“呜呜呜。”</p><p>我姐说：“哭也没用。”</p><p>我说：“呜呜呜呜。”</p><p>我姐说：“……都说了没用了！”</p><p>我说：“呜呜呜呜呜。”</p><p>我姐说：“……你到底哭什么？”</p><p>我说：“让你内疚。有用吗？”*</p><p>我姐愤怒地说：“没用！根本没用！我已经不会再上当了！这招不会再管用了！”</p><p>我说：“呜呜呜呜呜呜姐姐不爱我了。”</p><p>我姐说：“……你到底要我干嘛。”</p><p>我说：“下周末我回家吃个饭。”</p><p>我姐说：“嗯？”</p><p>我说：“我打算提前回来两天。”</p><p>我姐说：“然后？”</p><p>我说：“跟爸爸出个柜。”</p><p>我姐说：“……然后你打算把你男朋友带回来一起吃个饭是吗？”</p><p>我赞美她：“姐姐真聪明！姐姐好厉害！”</p><p>我姐心力交瘁地说：“你……我……早知道十年前就该把你叠一叠寄给弗朗茨领养。”</p><p>我拿出我软绵绵甜蜜蜜的撒娇专用语气，说：“求你了姐姐~~~帮帮我嘛姐姐~~~好不好嘛姐姐~~~”</p><p>我姐说：“……行！好！你们回来吧！我还能看着你被爸爸打死不成！”</p><p>我姐心力交瘁地说：“真是上辈子杀人这辈子养你。”</p><p>……</p><p>我姐把电话挂了。</p><p>我男朋友问：“怎么了？”</p><p>我给我男朋友复述了一遍（省略版的）计划。</p><p>我男朋友若有所思。</p><p>我男朋友说：“你姐有句话说得没错。”</p><p>我说：“什么？”</p><p>我男朋友说：“真是上辈子杀人这辈子养你……”</p><p>……你到底是谁的男朋友？！</p><p>怎么当着我的面都不站我这边的？</p><p>我男朋友歪着头想了几秒（他居然还歪头！他怎么这么可爱！不犯规的吗！），说：“可是没当你的面的时候我是站你这边的。”</p><p>他说完这话居然还脸红。还转过头不看我。</p><p>他怎么能这么可爱。</p><p>我毫无原则地说：“对呀对呀我就知道我的安东最喜欢我了对我最好了。”</p><p>我凑过去往他身上蹭，蹭着蹭着就开始往其他地方摸。</p><p>我男朋友象征性地抵抗了几下，气氛逐渐变质。</p><p>我男朋友突然抵着我额头把我推开，说：“……等一下。”</p><p>？？？又怎么了？</p><p>我男朋友说：“路德维希在楼上呢。”</p><p>……为什么根本没有早生贵子的硬件设施还会被迫体会熊孩子带来的诸多困扰？？？</p><p>我说：“……哎呀没关系的我们小声点就好了，他忙着跟弗朗兹聊视频没空下楼的。”</p><p>我男朋友意志坚定地说：“不行。”</p><p>我男朋友开始试图把我从他身上弄下去。</p><p>我四肢并用，坚决地缠住我男朋友，死也不让他把我弄下去。</p><p>我们缠斗了几分钟，我男朋友突然不动了。</p><p>我男朋友深深地注视着我的眼睛，认真地问：“沃尔夫冈。”</p><p>“……你是不是真的胖了？”</p><p> </p><p>……果然时运不济！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>